Minato Sahashi
Minato Sahashi '''is a 19-year-old student who's just found out he's failed his exam for the second time to get into college. He's currently lives in Tokyo with no close friends and he's down in the dumps, until he bumps into Musubi. Musubi changes his life when she decides that he is her ashikabi (patner) and becomes a winged sekirei. Not only that but he finds out that Musubi is a sekirei who must battle other sekireis within Tokyo. Now Minato must keep this a secret while he tries to handle a new life with Musubi. Not much is known about Minato's past, except that Matsu states that he originally is a native from Wakayama and was raised by a typical family. He had top scores from elementary to high school. We also get to know from Yukari, that Minato would always help her out in the past when she would get lost in dark places like a forest, even though he as child feared those places himself. He would often carry her out. Appearance During the entire story, Minato is an above average-height and slim young man with messy black hair, gray eyes, almost always wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. There are occasions when he wears a blue jacket over his white shirt but that happens only when he heads out together with his Sekirei. Minato also seems to have a likable appearance in the Sekirei universe as according to Homura, Minato has the facial expressions and gesture of a good person Personality Minato is highly intelligent, capable of devising ways on how to make better use of Sekirei abilities and is able to execute strategies in order to beat the opponent in Sekirei battles. Despite his capabilities, Minato is an insecure individual in the beginning who has a passive personality and often lacks the confidence to go against his own Sekirei when they decide on something. ' '''Examples are': 1. When he ordered Musubi and Tsukiumi to avoid the dangerous roaming veiled Sekirei (actually Uzume), he immediately received the opposite reaction and wasn't able to convince them to stay home instead of going after the mysterious Sekirei. 2. Another good example is Tsukiumi refusing Minato's request to participate in the escape plan to help Kuno and Haruka Shigi escape from the capital or Homura who decides that he should be the one to hold on Matsu's stolen Jinki for the time being without asking for Minato's permission. Minato's mother seems to be the cause of his personality, as it's been stated several times that Minato never had the guts to go against his mother or his sister who has the complete opposite personality. Minato also has a caring and emotional side to him. Unlike many Ashikabi's, he often worries about the fights where his Sekirei get involved and shows the utmost care and respect for his Sekirei. He also never gets angry with his Sekirei and tries to convince them that despite his insecurities, he would fight with them and face his fear for his Sekireis' sake. That said, he has expressed several times the desire that even though he participates in these fights, he rather would want to defeat the enemy Sekirei without the use of aggressive violence because he wants to avoid hurting people in the process. His love and kindness for his Sekirei slowly develops Minato's personality throughout the story into a one more befitting a man, even going as far to go against his own mother in an attempt to protect his Sekirei. Minato is not afraid to show his feelings for his Sekirei, to the point that he fell in a emotional state and cried when he witnessed Musubi's crest disappearing during the first fight against the Disciplinary Squad, showing that he truly cares for his Sekirei which also earned him Kazehana's admiration and feelings towards him. He is prone to being shocked as shown when Higa of the East believed Minato got all his assets in the Sekirei Plan as Hiroto Minaka's son, as opposed to just being a good guy earning his assets by luck and good fortune. Abilities and Sekirei As an Ashikabi, Minato has the ability to allow his Sekirei to gain temporarily a power boost after trading a kiss with them. In the series, the power of an Ashikabi can be determined not only by the number of the Sekirei he or she has in his or her disposal, but by the bond between them which marks Minato as a powerful Ashikabi because of his loyalty towards his Sekirei. 'Sekirei' Before the beginning of the third stage, Minato had winged a total number of six Sekireis. Those 6 Sekirei are... 1. No 88 Musubi 2. No 108 Kusano 3. No 02 Matsu 4. No 09 Tsukiumi 5. No 03 Kazehana 6. No 06 Kagari/Homura Gallery ch0154.jpg CI_59097_1331019519.jpg 275275-sekirei07large06.jpg Minato_Profile.png 602718-minatosahashi.png minato.jpg External Links http://sekirei.wikia.com/wiki/Sahashi_Minato Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pure of heart Category:From Zero to Hero Category:In love heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Siblings Category:Big Good Category:The Messiah Category:Scapegoat Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Non-Action